


Damned 'Til the End

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Thor still loves Loki in the end, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkest of his dreams Loki always thought he would die in battle.  Sadly, it did not turn out the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned 'Til the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-sequel to my fic Out of Love from Loki's POV. However, it could be viewed as a stand-alone work as well.
> 
>  
> 
>  

In the darkest of his dreams Loki always thought he would die in battle; bloodied and glorious until the bitter end. He would meet death with his head held high- full of arrogance and swagger, his mask never wavering.  
  
In reality he is a far cry from being anywhere close to being called glorious, although he is most definitely bloodied, when the end finally comes for him. He is weak and wounded, his magic drained so low that even his Asgardian glamor has begun fading away to the hated blue skin of his birth.  
  
Still, no matter how utterly damned he may be, Loki refuses to go willingly even when his body gives out from underneath him leaving him sprawled in an ungraceful heap upon the ground. He's struggling to pull breathe into strained lungs when a shadow falls over him, blocking the weak light, and he knows that the end is inevitable.  
  
"So," he rasps in semi-triumph, "You've finally given up on loving me at long last." Barely stifling a pained groan, he tilts his head back to regard Thor, his once-brother, hovering over him. The irony is too much to bare; he would have laughed had he the breathe for it. How fitting that he should meet his end at Thor's hands! It's everything he's ever wanted in his long and twisted life and he twists his mouth into a grim smile. After all these years he's finally getting what he wants at last!  
  
Sweet Norns, the pole-axed expression upon Thor's face is simply **_priceless_**. If Loki was in better health he would be laughing hysterically from the look alone. It's just too, too much. Despite his words Loki knows that the sentimental fool would never forsake him no matter how much Loki wished he would. Thor is as changeless as the ages and not even Loki has the power to change that.  
  
It is a struggle to keep breathing and distantly Loki has to wonder what's taking Thor so long to make up his mind. If the blonde fool doesn't do something soon the choice may just fall out of his hands. Loki can't teleport, hell he can't even move, and the nagging doubts of whether or not he could heal from this are growing in the back of his mind. He's still considering his options, his thoughts ping-ponging back and forth through the mess of his brain, when his vision is suddenly filled by Thor's gaze.  
  
Despite everything, or perhaps because of it, Thor's blue eyes are piercing and Loki finds he can't look away. Even his tremulous breath seems to stutter to a halt in his chest from the heavy weight of Thor's gaze. The injured god is so mesmerized he barely misses the heartfelt words that spill from Thor's lips. "I have never stopped loving you, Loki." He should scoff, should sneer or scowl yet he doesn't do anything beyond staring dumbly. "and believe me that I did not want things to end this way."  
  
By the time Loki's brain has processed the last of Thor's words the thunder god has already straightened up. Fear grips him incessantly strong and his heart suddenly ramps up to beating double-time in his chest. Had he truly heard what he thought he did? Horrified, and partly shocked, he watches with numb horror as Thor raises Mjolnir high into the air. "T-Thor. ." He can barely choke the words out, his throat feels like it's closing up. "P-please. . . _Brother_. . ."  
  
For not the first time in his life his silver tongue fails him; he doesn't need to look higher to see that his words are falling upon deaf ears. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? As the shadow of the hammer falls upon him Loki's eyes slid shut. There's a pang deep inside him, for while he desperately wanted to die a hero, in the end he is no more than a coward.


End file.
